(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a converter threaded to the sprout of a classic faucet to deliver the water either in gush or divergence, and more particularly, to one that prevents the handle from burning and hurting the user.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A classic faucet without a spout converter delivers water in gush as it comes out of the spout. Even an aerator is adapted to the spout; it delivers water also in gush with added air bubbles. The direction of water delivered is fixed in one direction only. Having direct contact of the spout or the aerator when hot water is delivered may burn the hand of the user.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a spout converter that many deliver the water either in gush or in divergence as desired by the user. To achieve the purpose, the spout converter of the present invention contains a base holder and the base holder is pushed up or pulled down to deliver water either in gush or in divergence.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a spout converter that permits changing the direction of the water delivered by deflecting the spout converter.
Another purpose yet of the present invention is to provide a spout converter that prevents the hand of the user from being burnt when hot water flows through the spout converter. To achieve the purpose, a separator cover is provided to prevent direct contact of an adjustment holder provided in the spout converter.
Another purpose yet of the present invention is to provide a spout converter that prevents the fingers of the user from being hurt upon deflecting the spout converter. To achieve the purpose, a rotation connector is completely built in a bonnet of the spout converter.
Another purpose yet of the present invention is to provide a spout converter that allows easy cleaning and service. To achieve the purpose, all components of the spout converter are threaded to one another to permit easy removal.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.